Worth Your While
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: The warmth from Blair's lips lingered on mine. The kiss had taken my air and left my heart pounding. "So you're what Soul left me for." After being left by her boyfriend, Maka sets off to meet the one responsible. Unfortunatly she soon finds herself falling into the seductress' web leaving her heart vulnerable to the fiends of love. YURI,SMUT,MULTICHAPTERED,AU, BlairXMaka :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Why is there a lack of this pairing? SERIOUSLY. WHY. I am not a big fan given the fact that I am a girl and one who last time she checked was straight. I like VERY FEW of the pairings in all the Yuri Realm a few being: Sugarless Gum (MarcelinexPB), Knight & Princess (ErzaXLucy), Blade Blossom (ShuraXShiemi) and other silly ones like this ^^ . So yes, I have a liking to this pairing and will try my best with this story! :D Sorry if the romance is awkward or someone is OOC. Keep in mind that I'm not so good at Yuri or romance XD**_

_**Nonetheless hope you enjoy this and want more! Don't forget to review at the end :3**_

_**Xxx)-DISCLAIMER-(xxX**_

_**I do not own anything. All the credit goes to the certainly crazy but genius Atsushi Ohkubo :)**_

* * *

I just watched. I watched the words fall from his lips and all I could think was about how much I yearned for him to kiss me. To reassure me that it was all a lie. That this wasn't happening.

_Why again?_

I couldn't understand. He had to say it 3 times before it got through my barrier. My eyes widened when it finally hit me and I analyzed every single word and syllable.

"Maka, I gotta be straight with..." He began. This is what he told me the first time, it seems I had heard it but was so far sunk in my mind that I hadn't registered it.

"I'm not attracted to you anymore." It hurt. A lot. How long had this been going on…?

"Is there someone else?" It was stupid to ask. I knew the answer.

"Yeah…" Soul trailed of as if he didn't know what to say or how to say it without hurting me. Still I knew anyway he did it would pain me.

"Have you started something with her?" It came out as a whisper, much weaker than I wanted it to be.

I wanted to know. Had he done anything behind my back? Was Soul like _that? _I could feel the world crashing down on me. I had never been a big fan of the cheating nature men had but when he came into my life I began to have faith. If Soul turned out to be like the rest, _like me dad_….I would lose all hope in finding love.

"Of course not!" His answer was rushed and he tried to act offended.

_Soul was a terrible actor. And a liar._

I looked at him. Emotionlessly. I just stared my eyes glazed but monotone. He sighed as he realized he couldn't fool me. This woman must've changed him a lot. He never lied to me. Now he even dared to _try_!

"I'm sorry it just…" he paused again and I stayed quiet. There was nothing I could say to better this so why try?

"I was just fooling around! It was… a…_**a fling**_." A small part of me hoped that he would say that it just that while what he felt for me was deeper. More meaningful, more than simple human contact and ecstasy; that what he found with me were soft caresses and loving looks.

"I thought it would be just that!.." My heart clenched and I prayed that he wouldn't say that he know felt _**love.**_

"But she left me wanting more." I nodded with my head lowered.

"I'll go get my stuff…I'll be out by the afternoon." He said. His voice was gentle and subtle. I felt his breathe mingle against my cheek and the small brush that sparked melancholic eagerness for love as he passed by me to make his way to _**our **_room.

I just stood there and nodded.

* * *

Days passed and I realized just how empty my life was without Soul. I went through the basic steps of a break up though the hardest by far was erasing every trace of him in my life.

That same weekend I decided to clean. I felt that if I scrubbed the apartment down I would be able to erase the memories. I restricted myself from crying many times especially as I tore the pictures that were the evidence of my 3 year relationship with Soul 'Eater' Evans.

* * *

I was a bookworm who tended to stay at home on the weekends and watch romcoms. I remember the first conversation I had with Soul and how he described me.

My friends Tsubaki and the Thompson twins invited me to go dancing which basically meant that I was going to drive their drunk asses home. I would normally stay in the care and watch a movie or be on one of my meetings with my editor. That night though Tsubaki, -who was more of a friend than the other two- urged me to come inside the bar and try to have fun.

I didn't have fun. I was sitting at the last seat in the corner of the sleazy place. I was huddled up with my sweat on and the hood covering my head. The music from my phone was blaring to block out the trash that was playing out.

It was all the same until I noticed someone staring at me. I turned a bit scared that I might have attracted the attention of some drunk no good.

He had stark white hair and the creepiest shark tooth smirk I had ever seen.

"_What the hell brings you here?" He asked, his voice slurring a little and as he did so I caught the mingling scent of liquor on his breathe. _

_I was scared to answer, because of his appearance. _

"_I came with some friends." I said simply. I avoided eye contact instead staring at his reflection on my phone._

"_Friends?" he scoffed as if he didn't believe me. "Where the hell are they?" he asked his grin widening. _

_I made my gaze touch his and I made it stern. "Dancing." I spat._

"_Oh." He sat down the smirk vanishing and reappearing as a frown._

"_You must be one of those shut in, right?" I didn't respond, my hands fisted and a wave of anger contracted in me. _

"_The one who tends to stay at home and read books. You're the gal that studied all through school to make yer parents proud and when it was all over and your hard work paid off, you realized you were all alone. Mama died and you realized that you stood alone in the plain of success. No social, zero friends. Pathetic." During his rant he began to let his elbows rest on his knees and support his body. His eyes looked glazed and the neon lights bounced off his alabaster hair and tan skin._

_He turned to me a daring smile gracing his lips. The rage boiled in me. He was utterly right. _

_I let it all go and as I did so my hand was raised and ended up landing a blow to his cheek. I stared at his cheek slowly redden and swollen, satisfied that it had left marks. _

_I was surprised as I heard laughter. It was light and graceful. Utterly beautiful._

"_Lucky for you, I'm a musician. I like nothing more than finding an instrument which I can make grander than it already is." He stood up extending his hand to me with a light smile. "I like to enhance its beauty in my own way." I took it hesitantly, I was curious to hear the rest. "Dust it off." Soul took hold of my shoulders and surprised me when he unzipped it and draped over one of his arms. "Modify it." The elastic band fell to the ground with the light thud ever and my hair a sandy blond came tumbling down cascading very lightly on my shoulders. "And make it play the most beautiful melody the world has ever heard." He finished and with a hesitant air tugged me out of the bar. _

"_What's yer name?" he asked._

"_Maka Albarn."_

"_Hmm….you already sound beautiful._

* * *

I didn't even realize I had started crying. Sobs racked my body and I fell to my knees clutching my phone.

I was just about to delete Soul's number. Never again would I hear the marvelous melody he composed for me play whenever he called.

_Why had this happened? Who could've been so great that they took him away?..._

A small voice in my head whispers "_He's a musician he said it himself. It's not fun sticking with the same tune after you've perfected it."_

_I have to find out. I have to know. Who was good enough for Soul to chase after?_

_I'm gonna find out._

* * *

_**YAH! First chapters are always the hardest for me XD surprisingly I found writing this wasn't so hard….YET. Anyway so there will be smut and limes but later on. And YES. THERE WILL BE BLAIR x MAKA! You just have to wait and see :3**_

_**Please leave a review and give meh some encouragement :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 Woman of Luxury

_***THE TITLE AND CONCEPT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY RICARDO ARJONA'S SONG NAMED: Rubi…Mujer de Lujo (which means: Ruby…Woman of Luxury.)* Anyway please enjoy this chapter and sorry for not updating D: I just couldn't find the inspiration, time and other stuff :( but mainly it was the lack of inspiration 0_0. Also I've been terribly sick, but I won't go into detail because if I did you would throw up…much like I've doing for a while XD**_

_**Xxx)-DISCLAIMER-(xxX I do not own anything! I wish I did but no…Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Soul's POV.**_

The crowd claps and I just feel undeserving, I'm doing it again. The words slip so easily and it's idiotic, why must I place a tribute to her for _that. _A wadful of money will do the trick. I pay for affection that's fake and bought, an orgasm for rent at the cheap price of cash. What good is the smile on her face, when I know it comes from the acting lessons _**I've **_paid for? What good are your caresses' if when it's over I go home _**ashamed**_ covering where you traced along with your fingers with as much cloth as I can?

"Who do you give this beautiful encore for?"

"For Blair." The crowd ooed all wondering who I was talking about, and I did as well. What was I turning into, that woman was…only doing her job.

The lights of the stage follow me as I move around my pedestal, the people in the audience going wild and making their joy known by clapping their hands. I walked off the stage and it amazed me that the moment she took my hand, all the guilt disappeared and so did Maka.

**I was really a bastard.**

When it's over, I pass out and in a brief moment of consciousness I fell her observing me and looming atop me. Her fingers trace my face and I feel her breath close in on me, it was intoxicating and I felt pathetic as I convulsed towards her touch and was felt almost at tears when she left without a single word.

I'd given something so real up for a **charade.**

Woman of Luxury, empty from inside her outside as beautiful as could be. When you dress in blue you make the sky jealous, you dress in red to make the roses wilt in shame, you dress in white and make the clouds vanish, dazzled by your looks.

I surround you with mirrors; you have to be sure you're beautiful. I play along and give tributes to my goddess of fakery. Narcissism is the scent you carry with you, cloud nine is where you live, the world an Eden every men your apple.

I shower your body with kisses, caressing everything I can get my hands on, and later on I pick up all that affection from the floor in a pathetic manner, the one you throw on the floor to flood under your heels as you leave.

Your reflection is what I admire and I'm far away from those golden eyes you possess.

Woman of Luxury, the action of abandoning you is as far away as I am from your heart.

With my stupid misplaced affection I make the vow to persevere with you by side, but I know the bitter end.

Your beauty will fade like the roses you shame when in red, and you'll end alone, with no dreams…and without me. At least that's what I fool myself to think.

* * *

_**Blair's POV**_

It was over the top but…I like it. Soul Eater Evans my new little catch was very thoughtful. I was beginning to think that perhaps, this boy was starting to feel _something_ for me. It wasn't unlikely and quite common in these cases. Hell the kid even left his girlfriend for me! It made me wanna laugh, I was not to feel emotions for a customer, I can feel anything physical with ease, and it's my job! Romance was not a word in my vocabulary, I was… _A damsel of company._

It felt empty as he pushed me back, but nonetheless I moaned. This kid wanted to have his feeling recuperated; he was desperate crawling for someone to shower with affection. At the end he laid panting on the other side of the bed, while I sneaked to go to the bathroom.

After cleaning myself I came closer to his bed. His stark white hair was disheveled and his unusual ruby eyes were now hidden by curtains of flesh. Soul was handsome, a skilled lover which was a bonus for me, he was kind and gentle something that I didn't particularly mind. Although I was raised in a poor home, over the years in this industry my likeing had morphed to the life I could obtain, refined taste and expensive things. All I wanted I got, I would milk his emotional clingy side the best I could for as long as I could, after all I'm all he has left and vice versa.

My well-manicured nails made swirly designs on his forehead, and I traced his lips softly. I leaned forward and I saw his reaction, his lips twitched and he held his breathe while his head beckoned itself towards me. I smiled and immediately left, leave them wanting more; it was a rule I learned from the beginning.

We're unreachable like stars, and just like them we're nothing like what we appear. My heart was gauged out long ago.

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

_**Dress to impress.**_

It was the one thing that people kept telling me. Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, all of them kept repeating that same thing! I wanted to find this woman, that much was true but where could I start? I'd never done anything like this before and it was frustrating! I was running around in circles like a helpless mouse while that woman laughed at me.

And like that, I found myself walking around a large modeling building waiting for that woman. Or at least a trace of her…

Worry was eating me up and suddenly I began feeling self-conscious. How much better was _she _compared to _me? _Was she nicer, was she more beautiful, and was she intelligent?!

I glanced at the glass walls and watched as people walked around. Confidence spewed from them and I felt myself shrinking into a corner of the vast floor.

What was I doing!? I began hyperventilating, my breath quickened and I started walking towards the large glass door.

I opened it and began running towards the car were Patty and Liz waited. I knocked on the window hurriedly begging for them to forget about it all and take me home.

"Please! Come on, we can still leave before she knows I even exist!" I begged after they refused to let me be.

"No way in hell, Maka! Come on, you're the girl who went on even after all the shit thrown at her! So GO, you are gonna go stand there and wait and look pretty and intimidating! When that bitch comes around the fucking corner, we'll do as you like! We can drag her into the car beat the crap out of her and leave her in an alley." I ranted on. I stared wide eyed at her and her suggestions, really I was lucky to be on the good side of the Thompson sisters.

"You can't do that! That's illegal and just…wrong." I answered her sternly. She rolled her eyes at me and took a breath before speaking again.

"Okay, fine we won't do that! Instead you are going to stand there, look pretty and when she comes around you'll DEMAND why she was paying your man!" I would've normally laughed at her on and off imagination and slang but right now that proposal sounded quite tempting…

"Okay fine! " I sighed; I gave up way too quickly. I looked back at my friends who gave me thumbs up before rolling up the window. I tried to act as casual as I could when the people around me stared, probably horrified by what they thought I was gonna do.

Between the crowds of people I saw someone, a young woman who was well dressed. She had light brown hair tied in a bun and she carried herself with a lot of confidence and I began to put the pieces together.

I stood shocked as the other individual walked towards me. She shook my hand, and I just smiled.

"So you must be Blair?" I tried to make my voice as harsh as I could and felt betrayed when it came out soft and weak.

"Not quite."

* * *

_**I know DX its short, but it's all I can do :( As I mentioned I'm sick and feel like crap, anyway I hope to update when I'm better and sorry for the wait!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sooo sorry :( Well you probably don't wanna listen to me blabbing but I just wanna say, THANK YOUUUUUUUU! FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Thanks seriously, you're all awesome ;)**_

_**Xxx)-DISCLAIMER-(xxX I do not own anything! You already know that silly : D!**_

I was very confused. I'm not even going to try and describe that otherwise, I was just plain _confused! _Who was this woman?!

She smirked and I gritted my teeth in frustration. She had to atrocity to mock me in my face?

"You're probably trying to figure out who I am right?" She said and flicked some strands of hair from her shoulder.

"Well yes, I was expecting someone else." I responded shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm Blair's assistant, Cammy. Come with me." She smiled at me and gestured to follow her. Shakingly I did so. Disturbingly enough I was relieved when out of the corner of my eye I saw Liz's car slowly following us. After all who knew if this woman really was who she said...

We walked all the way up to a building and went up an elevator until finally we reached an office. It was beautifully furnished, everything looked much more expensive than anything I could ever hope to own.

But the most eye catching thing in the vast room was Blair. She was vuloptious and grace, just by being in her presence I suddenly felt like a girl again. I fought the urge to lower my gaze, and was saved of doing so when Cammy excused herself and Blair turned her attention to me. She smiled, her golden eyes glazed over.

"Please..." Her eyes met mine for a moment and fear flickered inside me, but only momentarily. "Take a seat."

I did so my eyes darting to the door to check if it was still opened.

She smiled at me and met my eyes before asking, "So what can I help you with?"

I frowned and replaced my nervous look with sterness. "How about with how you got to Soul Evans?"

It wasn't that I wanted to get back together with Maka, I coudn't even hope to face her after what I'd done...but I had to at least mend the little connection we had left. If she couldn't allow me to keep loving her, then I hoped that she would at least still be my friend.

These were my thoughts as I drowned myself in cheap alchohol in the same bloody bar I'd met Maka. I pulled my phone from my pocket, my fingers still shaky and dialed Maka's number. She didn't answer which made me realize just how much I hurt her, she didn't even want to hear me...Well I suppose I'd have to talk to her face to face. Problem was, I didn't know where she was. So I called Liz.

"Hey Liz, do you know where Maka is? She won't answer and she isn't home?" I asked her twiddling with the ice in my cup of vodka.

"Do you really think she wants to talk to you? After what you've done asshole?" She growled out.

I knew this was probably going to happen and I sighed and rubbed my temples as a felt a headache aproaching.

"Please...I...I just need to talk to her."

"Well, currently she's talking to your new little girlfriend." She sneered out and I cringed as I heard this. Maka couldn't talk to Blair.

_**What can I say? I'm a sucker for cliff hanger :p. But do not fret! for whenever I upload IOW, I'll try and update this. Reviews might help ;) Also please point out any mistakes as my spell check is no longer working.**_


End file.
